écrire, c'est se libérer non ?
by Satany
Summary: Tony déprime...Il décide d'écrire une lettre... Mais à qui l'envoie-t-il ? Et celui qui vas la recevoir vas-t-il(elle) lui répondre ? J'suis nulle en résumé x) Venez lire, vous verrez par vous même
1. Tony

Salut tout le monde ! ou bonsoir ? Enfin bref, je me suis enfin décidée à poster quelque chose, et c'est une sorte de correspondance entre Tony et Loki ^^ Voila le texte !

Tony Stark déprime. Oui, même les plus grands super-héros peuvent déprimer ! Au fait, il déprime parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de quelque chose, et qu'il a du mal à l'accepeter, parce que ça lui fait mal au fond, parce que c'est trop dur de se dire que c'est vrai, et parce que bordel, il n'est pas gay ! Mais, il doute, alors, il préfére écrire, écrire ce qu'il ressent, et peut être... Peut être qu'il enverra ce brouillon... Cette petite feuille blanche couverte d'encre noire, à celui qu'il aime... Maintenant, celui qu'il aime, il habite dans la même maison que lui, ici, à la tour Stark. Au début, il pensait que c'était juste une attirance, ou un repport affectif suite au départ de Pepper... Mais après, il s'est rendu compte que c'était beaucoup plus profond, beaucoup plus mystérieux et innecpliquable, alors il préfére lui dire, enfin, lui écrire, et tant pis si il lui rit au nez... Mas que va-t-il écrire ? Tony n'est pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, alors il écrit ce qui lui passe par la tête, et il couche sur le papier, tout ce qu'il ressent...

_Salut corne de bouc... ça va ? Je sais que tu t'en fou un peu, mais moi non... Et c'est en parti à cause de toi en fait, ou grâce à toi... Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus... Je pensais que perdre Pepper serait la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver, et bien non... Il y a eu toi... Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas... Tu m'a lancé un sort ou quelque chose, non, parce que là, je ne me reconnait pas ?! _

_Enfin, il faudrait que j'arrête de me centrer sur moi,je comprendrais que tu jette cete lettre au feu, sans même la terminer, je peut déjà t'entendre d'ici, te plaindre des misérables états d'âme d'un pathétique mortel... je t'envie tu sais, et je te plain en même temps... Je t'envie car tu ne ressens rien, enfin, presque rien, tu n'es pas capable d'aimer n'est-ce-pas ? Dans ce cas, tu ne peut pas souffrir... Mais je te plain, une vie sans sentiments, et même sans souffrances c'est compliqué non ? Dis, un jour, tu pourra me faire rencontrer Fenrir, Thor m'a raconté, et j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer sur place pour avoir osé les laisser faire ça... Si tu veux, je ne sais pas comment, mais je t'aiderais à le libérer ! Enfin, il faut que tu veuille avant... Mais, je pense que tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que j'essaie de te dire Loki... Même moi, j'ai du mal à le dire... Avant, je le disait tout le temps, mais maintenant, je me rend compte que ça doit pas être utilisé à la légère ce truc... Ce que je veux dire c'est que... Je t'aime Loki... Mais je t'aime vraiment... Pas comme quand on dit je t'aime à un ami, plus que ça... _

_Après ça, si tu veux venir m'assassiner, vas-y... Je te verrais une dernière fois avant de mourir comme ça... Si tu m'évite, je saurais aussi pourquoi... Et si il te prend l'envie de me répondre par une lettre d'insulte, où tes phrase fétiches telles que "stupide mortel" ou autre, fais le, juste pour le plaisir de me faire mal, je sais que tu ne te gênera pas... _

_Ps : ne dis plus jamais que tu es un monstre, c'est totalement faux ! _

_Anthony Stark_

Voilà, Tony venait d'écrire tout ce qu'il ressentait, il la relut à plusieurs reprises, et une larme coulant sur sa joue alla mourir sur la feuille, faisant couler le bas de son nom. Il s'en fichait, comme de sa première couche. Il prit une enveloppe, plia la feuille et la glissa à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il profita que le dieu s'entraînait avec Thor pour la glisser dans sa chambre. Il retourna dans la sienne, et attendit, il attendit que le sommeil vienne, et comme ce n'était pas le cas, il alla à son atelier, et travailla, s'acharna sur les pièces de métal, finalement, il préféra aller peindre, ça lui libérait toujours l'esprit, c'était calme et agréable.

Laissez moi vos rewiews, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de faire un truc un peu guimauve, et je compte bien continuer x) Le prochain chapitre, ça se passe du côté de Loki !


	2. Loki

Deuxième chapitre ;) J'ai juste envie d'écrire des truc débiles, guimauves et qui sevent à rien en ce moment x)

Lorsqu'il reçut la lettre, Loki l'ouvrit, et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de, selon lui, l'humain le plus insupportable de tout Midgard. Il haussa un sourcil, commença à lire, et ne compris rien... Il savait qu'il y avait des sous entendus, mais il ne les comprenait tout simplement pas ! Avant de finir la lettre, il nota dans un coin de sa tête de tuer Thor pour avoir raconté cette histoire, puis Odin pour avoir emprisonné Fenrir, et enfin Tony, pour... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il trouverait ! Il continua donc sa lecture, et laissa échapper un hoquet surpris. Euh... Tony avait bu c'est ça ? Il était bourré ! Ou alors, il voulait lui faire une blague ? Mais Loki savait quand on lui mentait, même à travers des mots tracés sur du papier, et ceux là ne mentaient pas... Tony l'aimait. Tony était amoureux de lui... Comme les humains diraient "nan mais allô quoi !" Et c'est la qu'il la remarqua, la petite tache d'encre qui était en dessous du nom, une larme... Tony avait pleuré à cause de lui ?! Loki s'en voulait... Il eu une idée folle. Pourquoi ne pas lui répondre ? Sans rien laisser paraître, mais en n'étant pas trop agressif, il fallait faire attention, faire un message codé, Stark était très fort pour lire entre les ligne après tout !

_Pour répondre à ta question mortel, oui, je vais très bien ! Je dois t'avouer que tu m'as beaucoup fais rire, mais aussi réfléchir... Tu es sérieux quand tu parles de Fenrir ? Non, parce que tu risquerais de te faire dévorer en quelques secondes ! Pas que ça me dérange, mais j'aurais encore un meurtre sur la conscience ! Et non, je ne t'ai pas lancé de sort idiot ! Détrompe toi, je suis capable de souffrir... Donc d'aimer... J'avoue que je me serais fais une joie de t'assassiner_ _il y a quelques mois, mais bizarrement, je n'en ai plus envie à présent... Même te bais vitrée ne me donne plus envie de te lancer à travers ! Ah par contre, t'éviter oui, mais peut être pas pour les mêmes raisons que celles que tu crois... Eh, je me suis contrôlé, il n'y a aucun stupide mortel ! Et même pas d'insulte en général, idiot n'en ai pas une, c'est juste ce que tu es ! Par contre, je ne préfère pas répondre à la partie "guimauve" pour l'instant... Parce que je ne suis pas sur... Mais alors pas sur du tout... _

_Ps : J'ai l'impression que ma lettre est ridiculement petite comparé à la tienne, mais moi, je n'ai pas fait étalage de mes sentiments ":)" C'est bien ça que vous appelez smiley ? _

Loki sourit, ses yeux verts étincelants de malices. Il déploya sa magie, et remarqua Tony, dans une pièce éloignée de sa chambre. Le dieu sortit sans bruit, et alla déposer la lettre sur le lit du milliardaire. Il se rendit ensuite dans la pièce où se trouvait Tony. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, fixant d'un air médusé la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux. Le milliardaire avait un pinceau dans la main, un air serein sur le visage, et les yeux fermés. Il peignait, mais Loki ne voyait pas quoi, il se rendit invisible, et se mit derrière la chaise à l'effigie d'Ironman. _(que voulez vous, Tony reste Tony !) _Il s'étouffa silencieusement _(si si, c'est possible !)_ en voyant la toile. Tony peignait inconsciemment SON portrait. Ok... ça c'était grave... Pourquoi était-il assis comme ça d'abord ? Loki ne s'assoit jamais en tailleur ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux ? Il n'en a jamais eu de semblable ! Mais a part ça, le tableau était parfait ! Le dieu souffla dans le cou de Tony, et disparus, se téléportant dans sa chambre. Tony quand à lui, venait de rouvrir les yeux, et fut surprit de trouver un bout de papier dans son cou. _Regarde sous ton oreiller, une petite surprise de ma part... Loki. _

Voila le deuxième chapitre est terminé ! Bon aller, bichou tout le monde, et bonne nuit, enfin, à ceux qui vont se coucher ^^

Rewiews ? *yeux de chat potté, tous mimis, larmoyants*


	3. tony 2

Et voila le news chap' ! Allez, bonne lecture !

Tony relut le mot plusieurs fois, après tout, n'importe qui aurait pu lui faire une blague... Au final, il termina sa peinture, qui d'ailleurs l'exaspérait autant qu'elle le fascinait, et alla se coucher, il regarda rapidement sous ses oreillers pour en sortir une enveloppe. Dessus, on pouvait voir écrit à l'encre verte "Pour le milliardaire narcissique de la tour Stark" Tony sourit, ouvrit l'enveloppe, en sortit un morceau de parchemin légèrement jaunis, et le lut. Cette écriture argenté n'était vraiment pas pratique à déchiffrer, il était sur que c'était fait exprés ! Il sourit de nuveau, attrapa un calepin, un stylo et une enveloppe, et écrivit une nouvelle lettre.

_Je suis rassuré de savoir que tu vas bien, même si je n'en doutais pas ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ou qui requiert une réfléxion si particulière, mais après tout, c'est toi... Bien sur que je suis sérieux ! Et tes sous entendus qui disent clairement que tu veux que rien ne m'arrivent sont très mal cachés tu sais ? Surtout que si c'est ton fils, il ne ferait rien à un ami à lui, si ? Ah ouf, j'ai cru quand même sur le coup ! "Donc d'aimmer..." J'aime bien cette phrase ! Ah tu vois, moi je sais pourquoi, tu tient à moi, et c'est tout, na ! Je confirme, tu as fais fort, mais enlève idiot, je suis un génie moi môsieur ! Tu sais que t'y a répondu indirectement déjà ? _

_Ps : Oui, c'est bien comme ça, mais il y a plusieur sorte ";)" ":)" "^^" ... Enfin, plein quoi ! _

_Pps : Fais de beaux rêves, et si tu n'arrive pas à dormir, tu sais où me trouver ! _

Tony glissa la feuille dans l'enveloppe après l'avoir arrachée, et pris d'une envie irrésistible de gamin, il dessina un coeur dans le haut de l'enveloppe. Enveloppe qui se retrouva dans la chambre de Loki qlors que celui ci prenait sa douche. Tony retourna se coucher, et ne put voir le sourire adorable sur les lèvres du dieu, qui venait de sortir de sa douche, glaciale bien sur. Alors que le "milliardaire narcissique" s'endormait en souriant, Loki prit entre ses mains une enveloppe où il était inscrit "Pour le dieu égocentrique et prétentieux ! x)" Il sourit à son tour, posant la lettre sur sa table de chevet, et préférant la lire le landemain.

Troisième chapitre ! C'est la première fois que j'arrive à écrire des lettres aussi vite ! Une petite rewiew pour m'encourager ? *yeux de chat potté*


	4. Loki 2

Voila le quatrième chapitre ^^ Je tient à vous remercier, il y a plein de vues ^^ Par contre, il n'y a qu'une seule rewiews, si vous pouviez en laisser ? *

* * *

En se levant, le premier geste de Loki fut d'allumer la lumière et de lire la lettre de Tony. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils se tuaient à trouver des choses à écrire, alors qu'ils auraient pu se parler, mais lui, il trouvait ça,amusant, voir franchement hilarant ! Il se décida à aller refaire sa réserve de feuilles, et d'enveloppe, a force de dessiner, il n'en avait presque plus, et il n'y avait que deux ou trois enveloppe qui traînaient. Après avoir été déranger Bruce pour avoir des feuilles et des enveloppes, il se mit derrière son bureau et écrivit.

_Pardon môsieur le génie vaniteux ! Tu sais que tu ressemble à un ado avec tes dessins sur les enveloppes xp ? Il n'y a aucun sous entendu ! Tu devient parano a se point ?Ami ? Hum... Je vais reconsidérer ça... Oui je suis capable d'aimer, ça ne veut pas dire que je t'aime toi... Ah non, je n'y ai pas encore répondu clairement, donc tu n'as toujours pas de réponse, na ! _

_Ps : Merci de t'inquiéter, mais je ne fais pas de cauchemars, c'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça ! _

_Pps : Je t'ai déjà dit que tu peignait vraiment bien ? _

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relire sa lettre qu'elle était déjà sur le lit de Tony. Ce dernier était en train de bricoler sur son atelier, et remonta quelques heures plus tard, en voyant la lettre, il retint une exclamation de joie _(gamin !)_ et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de la lettre, il soupira. Ainsi donc, Loki l'avait surprit en train de peindre ? Il s'en doutait plus ou moins, mais bon, il en était sur comme ça !

* * *

Voila ^^ Je suis en pleine inspiration pour un... Projet on vas dire, donc je suis désolée si cette fic n'est pas super ^^ Vous pouvez toujours me laissez une rewiew pour m'aider à m'améliorer ^^ Ah, est-ce-que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pour le bêtas ? Parce que j'ai rien compris x) Bisous tout le monde ! J'ai penser a vous donner un surnoms, mes j'hésite, je le mettrais dans le chapitre 5 ^^


	5. Tony 3

Hey ;) comment ça va vous ? Alors pour Alyena, j'ai trouvé une image qui se rapproche, mais avec le sourire quoi ^^

Ensuite, je remercie les rewietteurs anonymes si ils repassent par là, et même si je l'ai déjà fait, tous les rewietteurs !

* * *

Tony fut pris d'une subite inspiration au milieu du déjeuner, il se leva, courut dans sa chambre, et prit feuilles, stylos et enveloppes pour revenir écrire à table. Tous le regardait surpris, sauf Loki, qui avait un sourire, _légérement _moqueur, que Tony ne remarqua pas, tout à son écriture, quoique...

_La prochaine fois que je fais ça, arrête de sourire comme un débile x)Ah si, il y a des sous entendus, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer ! Peut être que tu le fais inconsciement ? Comment ça un ado ? Mais je le suis toujours ! N'empêche, moi je te considère comme un ami... Pour l'instant... Oh dommage, tu es ceertain, alors pourquoi tu m'as réponsut, c'est pas ton genre pourtant Lokichou ? Et après c'est moi l'ado en crise ? Nan mais j'y crois pas ! _

_Ps : Mais je n'en fais pas ! _

_Pps : Merci, je t'offrirais une peinture si tu veux ? _

Alors oui, il avait conscience de se foutre du dieu, et oui, il savait aussi que si Loki ne disait rien pour ce surnom débile, il fallait qu'il s'attende à mourir dans d'attroces souffrances. Et enfin oui, il alla la déposer dans la chambre de Loki en quittant la table sous son regard brûlant poser sur son dos. Lorsqu'il remonta, il le croisa justement dans les couloirs. Oups... Le dieu s'approcha de lui, effleura ses lèvres des siennes et s'éloigna. Tony beugua, il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres et remonta dans sa chambre, toujours troublé. Après tout, il avait peut être rêvé...

* * *

Voilà mes 'nours ^^ Ah oui, je kiffe ce surnoms, parce que nounours, c'est trop long à écrire x) Bisous tout le monde


	6. Loki 3

Salut tout le monde ;) Voila le nouveau chapitre ^^ le 6 je crois... Enfin, le nouveau quoi x)

Je remercie tous ceux qui laisse des rewiews, surtout Alena Robynelfe, c'est elle qui en a posté le plus ^^ Bon, allez, j'arrête avec mon blabla, et je vous laisse lire !

* * *

Loki de son côté souriait. Après tout, il était le dieu de la malice, il avait beau _apprécier _le milliardaire, il pouvait toujours faire quelques petites farces, non ? En tout cas, son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il ouvrit la lettre, mais disparut lorsqu'il la lut. Il retirait ce qu'il avait dit, il ne l'appréciait pas, il le détestait ! C'était quoi ce surnom débile ? Non, il ne l'assassinerait pas, pas dans une tour ultra sécurisée, remplis d'agents du SHIELD et où tous les Avengers étaient réunis, c'était du suicide !

_Mais je ne souriait pas ! Enfin, pas vraiment ! Non, il n'y a pas de sous entendus ! Écoute un peu quand on te parle ! Enfin, réfléchit quand tu lit ! Comment ça inconsciemment ? Alors soyons amis, mais arrête avec ce surnom débile ! Je te jure que sinon, je te tue ! Et je t'ai répondu, et te répond encore, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, et parce que c'est amusant ! Ah, je n'ai pas dit en crise, j'ai juste dit ado ! Ah oui, alors pourquoi tu rêve de ce qui s'est passé en Afghanistan toutes les nuits hein ? Pourquoi pas, mais je préférerais plutôt peindre avec toi. _

_Ps : Ne répond pas tout de suite, je reste dans ma chambre jusque 17 heures ! _

C'était étrange de considérer quelqu'un comme son ami quand on est Loki. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable pour autant... Après tout, la solitude n'est pas forcément toujours de bonne compagnie ! Il espérait juste que Tony ne viendrait vraiment pas, il avait besoin de faire le point, et aussi de méditer, c'est reposant de méditer, pour réfléchir après, c'est la meilleure solution ! Donc 3 heures de méditation, et 2 de réflexion. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, il téléporta la lettre directement dans les mains de Tony, assit à son bureau, qui fut un peu surprit de voir la lettre apparaître. Il haussa les épaules et l'ouvrit. Tient tient... Il ne fallait pas qu'il aille dans la chambre de Loki ? Et bien, voila une raison particulièrement attrayante de s'y rendre !

* * *

Et voila ! Alors, je prévient maintenant, mais ça va pas se passer tout de suite, après je repars sur une fiction normale, il y aura encore des échange de lettres, mais moins, beaucoup moins ^^


	7. Toujours au mauvais moment Thor !

Salut tout le monde ! me revoilà ! Et avec moi le chapitre 7 ! enfin je crois x) dernière chose et après j'arrête de vous enquiquiner, il n'y a pas de lettre dans ce chapitre ;)

* * *

Tony descendit d'un étage, et s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Loki. Celui ci, concentrer sur sa méditation, ne remarqua pas la présence du génie. Génie qui ouvrit la porte silencieusement, et qui entra dans la pièce avant de s'approcher du dieu. Dieu qui faillit le tuer lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui. En effet, il se retourna en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et ses mains brillèrent d'une lueur verte avant qu'il ne reconnaisse qui était assis sur son lit et ne se redresse en soupirant.

- Stark... Je t'ai dis de ne pas venir ici !

- Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je suis venus !

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Oh rien, simple curiosité, tu sais, génie play-boy, milliardaire, tout ça...

- Et narcissique...

- Oh ! Je ne suis pas narcissique, j'admet juste que je suis à tomber !

- Narcissique je te dis !

- Mais euh...

- Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime... Murmura Loki avant de plaquer Tony sur son lit et de l'embrasser.

Il se séparèrent, Tony reprenant difficilement son souffle et fixant Loki avec une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

- C'est qu'un jeu pour toi hein ?

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce qu'un jeu ? Demanda Loki, surpris par la question.

- T'es le dieu des mensonges, du chaos même, donc il est dans mon droit de me poser la question...

- Malheureusement, non, ce n'est pas un jeu...

- Comment ça malheureusement.

- Tu es mortel _Tony_, dit-il en accentuant sur son prénom. Dans quoi, 40, 50 ans, tu vas mourir, et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Tony l'attirait de nouveau à lui pour goûter ses lèvres.

- Thor va être couronné roi d'Asgard non ? Il a déjà prévu de donner des pomme d'Idunn à toute l'équipe, car "il ne voit pas comme Midgard fonctionnerait sans ses super-héros"

- Alors, je m'inquiète pour rien depuis tout à l'heure ?

- En fait... Oui !

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, malheureusement, le destin a voulu qu'on est pas appris aux princes d'Asgard à frapper aux portes, plutôt à les défoncer Alors quand Thor fit irruption dans la pièce alors que la chemise de Tony glissait sur ses épaules, ce fut un peu... Confus !

* * *

Non, on ne tape pas l'auteure, même si elle coupe au moment ou il faut pas ! Eh, je vais pas vous mettre un lemon maintenant quand même ! En tout cas, j'espère avoir un 'tite rewiew, parce que j'ai presque 800 vues, et seulement 8 rewiews :( Bref, bonne journée à vous ^^


	8. Natasha ! Pourquoi à ce moment là ?

Voila le chapitre 5 de cette fiction qui devait pas compter plus de 5 chapitre normalement x) Allez, j'ai pas de blabla inutile à dire, donc bonne lecture !

* * *

- Mon frère ! Ami Tony !

- Thor, la prochaine fois, frappe à la porte avant d'entrer ! Grinça Loki en se redressant.

- Désolé... Fit Thor, tout penaud.

- Ouai bah ça va pas suffire que tu sois désolé... Marmonna le milliardaire, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur à Loki, que voulez vous, les habitudes ne changent pas !

- Mais... En fait, qu'est-ce-que vous étiez en train de faire ? Interrogea le dieu du tonnerre, particulièrement intéresser d'un coup.

- Hum comment dire... Dit nerveusement Tony en remontant sa chemise et en la reboutonnant sur son torse musclé et... Excusez moi, je divague, hum hum... Oui, donc il ne savait pas comment annoncer ça à Thor qui était presque aussi prude que Steve.

- Nous faisions ça Thor. Expliqua Loki en s'approchant de Tony et en l'embrassant. Thor les regarda abasourdit avant de sortir un starkphone et de les mitrailler de photos. -Tony, je crois que Loki va te tuer pour avoir offert un de tes portables à son frère...- Mais non ! Enfin j'espère...-

- Thor, qu'est-ce-que tu fait ? Gronda Loki en se prenant un flash dans les yeux. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Thor et tendit la main. Thor, encore une fois tout penaud lui remit le téléphone, qui finit, soit dit en passant, en miettes au sens propre ! Maintenant sort de ma chambre ! hurla le dieu en lançant un regard mauvais à Thor, en même temps qu'un sort de feu, avant de refermer la porte et de se tourner vers Tony, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Alors, où en étions nous ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant félinement du lit. Tony se mordit la lèvre lorsque Loki passa sa langue sur son cou. Mais... Oui, car il y a toujours un mais, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et cette fois ci sur une Natasha qui éclata franchement de rire.

- Natasha ! Grinça Tony. Qu'est-ce-que tu fiche ici !?

- Je voulais juste voir Loki, Fury veut le voir. Répondit l'espionne russe avec un je m'en foutisme presque parfait, si ce n'est le sourire qu'elle arborait.

Loki murmura des menaces à voix basse, et les deux mortels, pour l'instant, purent capter les mots, _Stupide, arrogant, colonel de mon c** ouai, obliger de déranger !?, envie de meurtre, _et _Ma vie est un enfer. _Alors que Natasha esquissait encore un sourire, Tony se redressa en soupirant. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il passerais un bon moment avec son dieu. Dieu qui d'ailleurs l'embrassa avant de sortir en bougonnant. Il s'assit sur le lit, et réfléchit, donc on pouvait dire qu'il sortait avec Loki ? Bon, restait plus qu'à le dire aux autres ! Plus facile à dire qu'à faire selon lui...

* * *

Lizbeth :Kikou ! T'es sûre, rien de casser ? Oh c'est vrai ? Trop bien, une lectrice de plus x)*-*

Sinon, j'espère que ça t'as plus !

Voila tout le monde, le chapitre 8 est terminer, et j'avoue avoir rit toute seule en l'écrivant. Et alors, j'ai le droit non ? Une 'tite rewiew ? Pleeeeaaaaase ! *yeux tout mimi larmoyant, chibi powaaa *


	9. un nouvel Avengers ?

Kikou tout l'monde ! c'est moi que v'la ! Et avec moi le chapitre 9 ! Dire qu'au point de départ devait y en avoir que 5... Enfin bref, bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

Tony se leva en baillant, décida qu'une sieste lui ferais du bien, et au lieu de monter, et surtout par flemmardise légendaire dont il faisait preuve, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Loki ,et s'enroula dans les couvertures, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une heure après, Loki n'était toujours pas revenu, Tony s'étira avant de se lever, de s'habiller, et de refaire le lit. Il se rendit ensuite dans le salon, ou, bonheur, se trouvaient tous les Avengers.

- Oh, salut tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il. En fait, j'ai un truc à vous dire...

- Le grand Tony Stark veut nous parler d'une de ses nouvelles inventions ? Ironisa Bruce.

- Non, en fait... Ce que je veux vous dire c'est... Je suis en couple avec Loki... Il avait dit cette dernière phrase très vite et très bas, néanmoins, tout le monde l'entendit et le regarda, abasourdit.

- Euh... Tony, t'as un peu forcé sur l'alcool non ? Lui demanda enfin Clint.

- Non...

Natasha éclata de rire, décidément quand on parle de Tony elle Loki elle se tape un fou rire, et tout le monde la regarda.

- Disons que je l'ai ai déranger. Explique-t-elle avant de recommencer à rire. Tony passa au blanc, avant de virer au rouge écrevisse et de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. Se vautrer serais plus juste...

- Tony, tu comptais par faire _ça _ici, alors qu'on était tous là ?

- Si... Voix coupable.

- Ok.. Bon, on va dire qu'on sait rien, mais s'il vous plaît tout le monde, aucuns sous entendus pervers, j'ai déjà une image de eux deux, j'en veux pas plus. Fit Clint avec une grimace de dégoût.

Au même moment, Loki entra dans la pièce et se laissa tomber, pareil, se vautra, dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Avec la tête qu'il tirait, Fury devait pas lui avoir annoncer une bonne nouvelle...

- Loki... Commença Tony.

- Je doit rejoindre les Avengers... Fit Loki d'une voix sans timbre. Les réactions furent variées. Thor sauta de joie, Steve se prit la tête dans les mains, Bruce perdit presque le contrôle sur l'autre, Natasha eu un sourire sadique, Clint se laissa tomber par terre et fit semblant de pleurer en murmurant "pourquoi ?" et Tony se contenta de s'asseoir sur le genoux de Loki et de l'embrasser, ce qui mit totalement fin à tous les autres mouvements.

- C'est mignon ! Fit Natasha. Si vous voulez, on vous laisse le salon hein ?

- 'Tasha, redit encore une fois ça, et je crois que je vais mourir. Dit Clint en soupirant.

- Bon, que les choses soit claires, il est hors de question que vous demandiez une vidéo à JARVIS ! S'exclama Tony en interceptant le regard de l'espionne.

- Tu me blesse Tony... Dit-elle tragiquement. Jamais je n'oserais faire une chose pareille !

- Bien sur... Maintenant, si quelqu'un descend, il est mort comprit ? Dit-il d'un ton menaçant en entraînant Loki jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

Et voila ! et ouai, j'aime couper au bon moment ! ah, je suis pas si sadique que ça, j'aurais pu commencer et arrêter pile au moment où il fallait pas ! na ! Allez, je vous dit à la prochaine pour le chapitre 10 ^^ Bisous tout le monde ^^


	10. délire et attaque surprise !

Me revoila avec le chapitre 10 ! ah, je me suis marrer en l'écrivant x) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

* * *

- Tony... Murmura le dieu, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Tu te fiche de moi là ? Demanda Tony.

- Non... Les autres sont dans la salle vidéo...

- Oh les s****ds* ! S'exclama le milliardaire en sortant de la chambre.

Il fit irruption dans la salle vidéo, où les autres Avengers regardaient tranquillement une vidéo de lui et Loki quand Thor était arrivé.

- Dehors ! Cria-t-il. Oust ! Cassez vous !

- Calme toi Tony ! Tenta Clint.

- Non ! Dehors, tous !

- C'est bon, c'est bon... Soupira l'espion en sortant.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, Tony verrouilla les portes, et bloqua les caméras de JARVIS dans sa chambre. Il retourna ensuite voir Loki qui était mort de rire. Il haussa un sourcil.

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Soupira-t-il en se couchant à côté du dieu.

- Toi... Dit Loki en rit de plus belle.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Tony, piqué.

- Boude pas ! Juste que tu t'es énervé pour rien !

- Pour rien ?! Mais... Il fut coupé par un baiser, et tira Loki vers lui.

Alors qu'il commençait à faire glisser la chemise de Loki (quand même) ce dernier s'amusa à déposer des baisers papillons dans son cou, et à retracer ses abdos sans jamais s'approcher de la boucle de la ceinture**.

- Eh ! S'exclama Clint en entrant dans la pièce, avant de recevoir deux regards noirs et une gerbes d'étincelles, et de refermer la porte en éclatant de rire. Il se tourna vers les autres et articula.

- Bruce, c'est à ton tour !

Le scientifique attendit quelques minutes et entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

- Tony, je voulais savoir, tu saurais pas si... Oups désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en sortant avant de recevoir un rayon. Ils explosèrent tous de rire.

- Bon, on va attendre un peu, Loki va tuer quelqu'un sinon. Ils hochèrent tous la tête aux propos de Natasha.

Dans la chambre, les jambes de Tony s'étaient enroulés autour de la taille de Loki pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, et les mains se baladaient un peu partout. Loki entreprit d'enlever la ceinture de Tony avec les dents, et au moment où il réussit, un écran sortit du plafond pour matérialiser la tête de Fury, légèrement (beaucoup ?) surpris.

- Je hais Fury... Marmonna Loki en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Tony.

- Stark ! On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?! Rugit le colonel.

- A votre avis Fury ? Je suis en train de bronzer, sa se voit pas ? Demanda le génie d'un ton sceptique. Bon, que voulez vous ?

- Attaque de Fatalis à Manhattan, bougez vous ! Et vous aussi Loki. Seul deux grognements lui répondit, et il coupa court à la discussion, alors que les deux amants (presque...) se levaient pour se rhabiller en soupirant. Ne seraient-ils donc jamais tranquilles ?

* * *

* salauds, je sais pas pourquoi, j'avais envie c'est tout ^^

** oui, il est sadique notre dieu des mensonges x) !

Voili voilou ^^ bon, je veux pas parraître chiante, mais j'ai eu plus de 1000 vue oO merci d'ailleurs, et seulement 12 rewiews ! si sa vous plait pas dîtes le moi, que j'améliore ^^

Bon voila,n si vous avez aimé, laissez une rewiew, et i vous avez pas aimé, laissez une rewiew pour m'aider à m'améliorer ^^


	11. Mauvaise chambre les gars

Chapitre 11, tadaaaam ! Ouai, par contre, demain je reprend les cour, donc je vais peut être poster moins régulièrement ^^

* * *

Ils revenaient de mission, en fait, Fatalis n'avait fait que envoyer un ou deux robots surpuissants pour vérifier ce que ses espions avaient entendus dirent : Loki avait rejoins les Avengers. Bah, en fait, il en a pas eu la preuve, parce que, ok, Loki a détruit les robots, mais Fatalis à surtout vu qu'après, il avait lancé des sorts à tous les Avengers, sauf Iron-Man, à cause de son armure surement. Donc, pour lui, Loki était encore un méchant, et il allait faire payer à ceux qui lui avait dit le contraire. Donc oui, ils venaient de rentrer d'une mission pas si éprouvante que ça, mis à part les sorts du dieu du chaos.

- Loki, explications ! Ordonna Natasha lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, autour d'un bon café.

- Pour quoi ? Demanda Loki d'un ton faussement surpris.

- Pour ces putains de sorts que tu nous a balancés à la tronche ! S'énerva Clint en se levant.

- Ah ça... Vengeance personnelle mes amis, vengeance personnelle... Fit-il pensivement.

- Espèce de psychopathe ! Marmonna le faucon en se rasseyant.

- J'ai jamais dit le contraire ! C'est Thor qui s'obstine à me défendre ! Se justifia Loki.

- Loki : 1, Clint : 0 ! s'exclama Tony, joyeux, enfin aussi joyeux que quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à coucher avec un dieu et qu'on a interrompu pour aller dégommer deux robots quoi !

- Tony, épargne nous tes commentaires déplacés ! Soupira Steve.

- Allons Steve, c'est pas parce que ton bouclier à rien pu faire contre ces boites de conserves qu'il faut passer tes nerfs sur Tony. Dit Bruce d'une voix neutre.

- Ah, parce que Hulk a peut être eu plus d'effet ? Répliqua captain.

- Toujours plus que les flèches de Clint en tout cas !

Tout à leur dispute, ils ne remarquèrent pas Loki et Tony qui s'éclipsaient discrètement. Ils s'enfermèrent dans l'atelier du génie, et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Les réactions de l'équipe étaient trop prévisibles ! Et maintenant qu'ils étaient occupés à se crier dessus, ils allaient enfin pouvoir passer leur première fois ensemble, enfin, pas ici, parce que dans l'atelier de Tony, c'est le bordel ! Donc ils remontèrent tranquillement, et avant qu'ils arrivent totalement à la chambre, Loki plaqua le milliardaire contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Pendant se temps là, la main de Tony qui n'était pas accroché à la nuque du dieu tourna la poignée de la chambre et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, toujours en train de s'embrasser. Tony ordonna à JARVIS de ne laisser entrer personne, et bientôt, les deux hommes n'eurent plus que leurs caleçons sur eux. (oh la vision de rêve *p*) Et alors que Loki retraçait avec une lenteur exaspérante pour Tony, qui ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, bien au contraire, et qu'il arrivait à l'élastique épais du caleçon Freegun (ouai, et alors !?) le porte s'ouvrit sur un Steve qui hurla :

- QU'EST-CE-QUE VOUS FAITES DANS MA CHAMBRE ? Et qui eu le mérite de faire sortir les deux amants (pas encore xD) de leur transe. Ils regardèrent le super-soldat, emblème de l'Amérique avec un air surprit, et soupirèrent. Ça n'arrivait vraiment qu'à eux ces truc là ! Et, quelque part, il y avait un Dieu, gardien du Bifrost, celui qui voit tout, qui éclata de rire devint l'air stupéfait des soldats revenus par le Bifrost.

* * *

Ouai fallait qu'je mette Heimdall, que voulez vous, je kiffe ce personnage ! Oh, et puis avouez que ça vous a fait marrer en l'imaginant se tenant à son épée pour ne pas tomber de rire ! Oui, enfin, je vais instaurez un truc, au bout de 5 rewiews, je met la suite ^^ Allez, bisous bisous tout le monde !


	12. Appartement divins et show façon Tony

Me revoila ! ouai bon, j'ai eu que quatre rewiews, mais comme je vous adore et que vous êtes des namours, je vous met la suite ! ;)

Réponses aux rewiews anonymes :

**Marion**: Merci ^^ bah la voila la suite x) et la rentrée était nulle :(

**Lizbeth** : Ouai, mais c'est pas grave ^^ peut être, peut être pas... Tu le saura bientôt ;)

**Monochrome**** Note** : Ouai je sais t'a un compte, mais j'aime bien répondre ici, ça m'occupe ^^ (Chouquette : comme si t'avais pas assez de devoirs -') Désolé, ma conscience est chiante parfois, donc j'en était où.. Ah oui, donc, Merciiiii ! Ouai, tu sais, le karma de dieu nordique et celui de Jotun, c'est pas le meilleur mélange, mais alors avec celui de Tony en plus x) Ah non meurt pas ! *lui donne la suite pour qu'elle ressuscite* Ah, bah fait pas buguer ta ds x) bon, après sa me dérange pas, mais pour toi c'est pas pratique ;)

* * *

- Tony, j'en ai marre ! Se plaignit Loki en s'allongeant sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Tony. Natasha grogna lorsque le dieu la poussa légèrement pour mieux s'installer.

- Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi... Soupira le milliardaire en passant machinalement sa main de les cheveux soyeux de Loki. (ouai, je kiffe ses cheveux, et alors xD)

ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensembles ! Deux semaines qu'ils essayaient de conclure ! Et bien non, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les en empêcher, les Avengers, une attaque, Steve ou Thor qui avait fait un cauchemar et venait se faire réconforter, un par son grand frère, l'autre par son meilleur ami, même JARVIS s'y était mis ! Alors oui, ils satturaient ! Tout à coup, Loki se redressa avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu as trouvé une solution pour nous échapper ? Demanda Natasha avec un sourire dubitatif.

- Exactement ! Fit Loki en se levant totalement et en tirant Tony vers lui, sous le regard médusé des autres.

- Et tu compte faire comment, nous tuer ? Re-demanda l'espionne rousse.

- Non, Fury m'a interdit de tuer mes "coéquipiers"... Fit-il avec une moue adorable, par contre, reprit-il, il ne m'a pas interdit de me rendre sur Asgard !

- Oh le sale traître ! Thor, tu veux pas surveiller ton frère, il va emmener Tony sur Asgard pour le torurer ! S'exclama Natasha avec un sourire sadique vers Loki.

- Thor, commença Tony, ne l'écoute pas, Loki va simplement me faire visiter, et me présenter Heimdall, je veux le voir !

- Dans ce cas, faisons une visite guidée tous ensemble ! S'exclama le dieu de la foudre, un sourire plus qu'idiot collé au visage. (ouai, j'aime bien ridiculiser Blondie, et alors ?)

Les deux amants (je ne le répéterais jamais assez, mais... Presque !) restèrent silencieux lorsque Thor lança le fameux "Heimdall, ouvre le Bifrost !" et lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant le gardien, ils prétextèrent vouloir lui parler, et les autres partirent, suspicieux.

- Heimdall, je t'en prie, trouve un moyen pour qu'on en sois débarrasser ! Supplia presque Loki.

- Prince Loki, je vous ai connu plus...

- Heimdall, on se fiche de comment tu m'a connu, trouve juste un moyen de nous débarrasser d'eux, c'est tout ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Les appartements du prince ne sont-ils pas privés ? Demanda Heimdall en souriant, alors que Tony rougissait comme une tomate trop mûre. (C'est pas son genre, mais imaginez Heimdall en train de vous proposez des endroits pour coucher avec un dieu, vous réagissez comment ? Allez, laissez moi les réponses que je fasse un groupement pour délirer xD)

- Merci Heimdall ! S'exclama le prince d'Asgard en entraînant son petit ami derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent au palais sans croiser les autres bras cassés, et entrèrent à l'intérieur pour se diriger vers les appartements de Loki.

- C'est vert... Constata Tony en entrant dans la chambre tandis que Loki soupirait.

- C'est plus argenté que vert ! Argumenta-il.

Tony ne répondit pas et se contenta de le pousser sur le lit tandis qu'il fermait la porte à clé à l'aide d'une clé en or. Il se tourna vers le dieu, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

WARNING ! WARNING ! Scène pouvant faire avoir une hémorragie nasale au Fangirls Tony !

Il sortit son portable et mis une musique en route sous les yeux étonnés de Loki. Il commença à bouger les hanches en rythme et à déboutonner sa chemise lenteeeeeeeeement et à la faire glisser sur ses épaules et son torse musclé se dévoila en entier. Il commença à décrocher sa ceinture en prenant bien son temps, avant de la faire claquer comme un fouet et de l'envoyer voler. Il tourna ensuite deux doigts autour du bouton du jean's et le déboutonna, avant de faire glisser la fermeture et de laisser tomber son pantalon en bas de ses jambes, et de le retirer. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fenêtre, se déhanchant, et exhibant son dos et sa chute de reins à Loki, qui se retenais de le prendre sur le sol. Au final, il s'approcha du lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus du dieu avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, et que celui ci inverse les positions.

* * *

Ranger les tomates ! tout de suite ! et les objets tranchants, coupant, ou égratignant aussi ! ouai, je sais je suis sadique de vous coupez là, mais j'aime bien vous faire réfléchir x) et pis, surtout que je me suis faite menacée par ne pote de lui faire lire le lemon, si il y en a un, avant de le poster, donc comme je pense en faire un, j'ai été obligé de vous coupez au cas où ;) et mais pour me faire pardonner je vous ai mis une scène de Tony, perso, ma meilleure à faillit me tuer en voyant qu'il le faisait pour Loki (ah les fangirls de Tony sont horrible avec les IronFrost...) Oui fin bon, je voulais surtout vous dire qu'en fait, je peux garder un rythme régulier de parution, tout simplement parce que mes devoirs bah, c'est pas moi qui les fait, sauf les dm ou les truc comme ça, les exo, c'est une pote, donc comme j'ai que ça tout le temps, bah voila quoi ;) allez, bisous tout le monde !

Moi perso à la place de Tony, j'aurais plutôt eu un sourire pervers avant d'entraîner Loki avec moi, mais bon... Quad on est un génie, play-boy, philanthrope, milliardaire et tout ça quoi, on devient peut être timide devant les dieux ?


	13. Ah, enfin ?

Alors, lemon, pas lemon ? Avouez, vous voulez me tuer pour vous avoir laisser un fin comme sa hein ? Bon, je répond aux rewiews anonymes, enfin pu si anonymes que ça, j'ai l'habitude maintenant x)

_**Lizbeth**_: Ouai je sais x) mais je suis cruelle ! Ah bah la voila ta suite ! je les fait ! mais seulement les trucs noter ! tu seras surprise d'apprendre que j'ai 17.5 de moyenne, na ! x) et la ça fait : oh l'intello ! non ?

_**Marion**_ : T'as passer une mauvaise journée ? x( C'est la louse hein ? J'aime pas les cours, sauf le français, chouchoute de la prof, ça paye x) Tkt, juste que j'ai eu tous les connards dans la même journée quoi -' Ouai, je te la donne la suite, sur un plateau d'argent même x) enfin, sur du numérique blanc !

* * *

Tony poussa un gémissement lorsque Loki lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille (putain, mais je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les lobe d'oreilles, mais je kiffe ce truc, je le met tout le temps xD) Il fit glisser la cape de Loki, maudissant intérieurement les couches de vêtements que le dieu portait, et l'embrassa au moment ou elle tombait. Ils glissèrent sur le côté, et bientôt, il furent à moitié nus tous les deux. Tony s'amusait à retracer les abdos de Loki du bout des doigts pour l'agacer, tandis que sa bouche s'amusait sur un des bourgeons de chaire. Ce fut au tour de Loki de gémir sous les doigts de Tony Décidément, leur caleçons étaient devenus vraiment trop serrés... (Désolé, constatation, simple constatation xD) Sauf que, comme jamais rien ne se passe comme prévu, surtout quand on a le karma de Loki et de Tony mélanger, il a fallut que, un incident les interrompe, oh trois fois rien rassurez vous, et ils auraient pu recommencer, si seulement Frigga n'avait pas débarqué dans la chambre de son fils adoptif... Bah oui, les déesses sont très curieuses, mais là, c'était le hasard, elle avait voulu aller chercher un objet, un stylo pour être plus précise, et elle avait interrompu une scène très chaude, quel dommage... Ce n'était pas du tout les Avengers qui lui avait dit qu'il y avait des stylos dans la chambre de Loki, pas du tout je vous dit ! Mais me regardez pas comme ça ! Oui, donc je reprend... Elle les fixa un moment, incrédule, puis repartit en marche arrière en s'excusant. Avant de revenir dans la chambre et de carrément se fâcher tout rouge (expression de mon frère, il a à tout prix voulu que je la mette -') contre son fils.

Vous n'êtes même pas marier ! S'exclama-t-elle en dernier, comme si cela classait définitivement l'affaire.

Mais mère... Commença Loki, avec la ferme intention de lui dire que de toute façon, il y avait des orgies à Asgard toutes les deux semaines, et que de plus, c'était sa chambre, et son petit ami, et qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait dans sa chambre avec son petit ami, non mais oh, elle se prenait pour quoi ? Ah oui... Pour sa mère...

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu te rhabille immédiatement, tes amis t'attendent !

C'est ça...

Lorsque sa mère fut partit, il poussa un soupir de désespoir, en même temps que Tony. Ils y étaient presque ! Mais non, même à Asgard les Avengers venaient encore les déranger ! Ils se rhabillèrent donc lorsque Frigga arriva pour la deuxième fois dans la chambre, avec la ferme intention de les habiller elle même, mais elle se radoucit quand elle les vit s'habiller eux même. Ils sortirent, sous le regard triomphant de Natasha.

- Alors, qui avait raison ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

* * *

Voila ^^ bon, il y aura pas d'autre chap' aujourd'hui, je suis claqué,et je me lève à 5 heures, donc... Je veux un peu de sommeil quand même x) vous inquiètez pas, vous en aurez un demain, peut être deux si je suis de bonne humeur ^^ ça dépendra de mes notes, si j'en ai des bonnes, on vas ire que vola quoi, mais si j'en ai des mauvaises, bah je vais pas être de bonne humeur, et de toute façon, je vais être privé d'ordi si j'en ai une en dessous de 12 donc... Bon, je vous laisse, bisous mes chéris !


	14. La vengeance des deux divas !

Vous pouvez applaudir ! C'est qui qui s'est retrouvé chez le princi^pal parce que la prof l'aime pas et qu'elle avait juste dit "Aïe" ? C'est moi x) La prof de techno est une ****** ! Sérieux, elle me boie le pied entre deux tables, et je dit juste Aïe, et je me retrouve chez le principal ! elle m'aime pas c'te prof ! je lui ai rien fait pourtant... Enfin, voila le chapitre, mais avant, réponses au rewiews anonymes !

**_Lizbeth_**: Hey ! Non, j'aime bien vous faire mariner x) Ah non, je suis désolée de t'informer que si tu me tue, tu n'aspas la suite x) au pire, tu peux me torturer, mais tu évite de me crever les yeux que je puisse corriger, et les mains, pour que je puisse écrire x)

Re-Ps : Ouai je sais, mais, les profs m'aime pas pourtant... Y a que en français et en anglais x)

_**Marion**_ : Ouai, et encore un chapitre =D

le destin est un en***** x) mais, peut être qu'il va se passer quelque chose entre eux x) je dit bien peut être ! Merci !

* * *

Bon, les Avengers commençaient sérieusement à regretter de ne pas avoir laisser Tony et Loki tranquilles... Maintenant, les deux divas se vengeaient, et quand le dieu du chaos se venge bah... C'est le chaos quoi ! Alors si on rajoute un certain milliardaire aux blagues vaseuses... Je vous laisse imaginer le résultat ! En fait non, je vais vous le décrire : Depuis la sortie à Asgard, il y a environ trois semaines, les Avengers avaient ordre de Frigga de ne pas laisser Loki et Tony seuls. Donc, même la nuit, un agent du SHIELD fixait avec attention la vidéo que les caméras de JARVIS filmaient. Les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas être ensemble une seule seconde, c'est à peine si il pouvait s'embrasser. Donc, un jour, Loki avait réussit à échapper à la surveillance des Avengers dix minutes, et s'était glissé jusqu'à l'atelier de Tony. Ils avaient alors monter un plan pour se venger. Mais alors, les Avengers allaient regretter ! Ils allaient regretter, oh que oui ! Et voila que aujourd'hui, il y a peine vingt minutes, Steve venait de se faire asperger de coulis de tomates _légèrement_ trop mûres.

Alors qu'il allait se plaindre à Natasha, Tony éclatait de rire. Ah oui, le coup du seau ça marchait, mais alors le coup du seau de coulis de tomates c'était mieux ! _Testé et approuvé par Steve Rogers! _Commenta Tony en publiant la vidéo sur son blog. De l'autre côté de la tour, Clint ne retrouvait plus son arc, quand il se souvint enfin d'où il l'avait ranger, il alla le chercher, oui, sauf qu'au lieu de son magnifique arc en titan et en vibranium, avec ses flèches à micro-processeurs intégrés et tout le reste, il y avait... Une grenouille ! Et vivant en plus ! Clint ne put s'en empêcher, il avait une peur bleue des batraciens, et pour couronner le tout, un crapaud, un énorme crapaud qui devait faire 40 cm d'envergure sauta sur son bras. Il s'évanouit, et plus tard, Bruce le retrouva là, toujours évanouit, entouré de la grenouille et du crapaud. Il maudit intérieurement Loki, et essaya tout pour le réveiller en vain. Il ne voyait plus que le bouche à bouche, mais, au moment où il le faisait, sa bouche poser sur celle de Clint, Natasha entra dans la pièce. Je vous laisse imaginer la crise qui s'ensuivit. Parce que oui, Tony faisait des farces à part, mais ça avait pour but de séparer les Avengers, et Loki pendant ce temps pouvait mettre ses plans à exécution, si ce que faisait Tony n'affectait qu'une personne par une personne, Loki lui se débrouillait pour que ça finisse toujours en quiproquo horrible ! Et ils se marraient tous les deux. Par contre, ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à être seuls... C'est alors... C'est alors que Loki eu une idée, une idée qu'il pourrait réaliser lors du voyage à Paris la semaine prochaine... Surtout qu'il en avait terriblement envie !

* * *

Alors à votre avis, quelle est l'idée de Loki ? Le premier qui me trouve ça à le droit à... un paquet de fraise taggada ! par contre, vous allez vous l'acheter vous même hein x) Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis pas en forme, j'ai pas dormi de la nuit, et je me suis pris la tête avec ma meilleure donc... Enfin, je vais pas vous embêter avec ça ^^ Ah, et je suis de mauvaise humeur, réunion Parents/Profs demain... Chuis dans la merde ! tout ça parce que ma prof principale m'aime pas ! je déteste les cours !


	15. Arrivée à Paris et idée de dieu nordique

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt ! Gomen ! En fait je vous explique, je me suis fait tuée à la réunion parents/profs, et je dois ma survies qu'a ma prof de français et ma prof d'anglais. Je me suis faite privée d'ordi normalement un mois, mais mes parents n'ont jamais été capables de me punir plus d'une semaine. Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas poster, moins d'une semaine je crois d'ailleurs... Enfin, réponses au rewiews !

**_Loki26300_** : Oh une nouvelle ! ou un nouveau ? En tout cas, merci pour ta rewiew ^^ Ah la réunion... Le pire souvenir de ma vie !

**_Lizbeth_******: oh, il y a trop de ps x) Ah c'est sur, moi non plus elle m'aime plus quand je fais ça x) Alors, t'a trouver ce que tu allais me faire ? Merci, oui t'inquiète, on va dire que c'est un peu mieux ^^

**_Marion_******: ouai, moi je les imaginais très bien x) merci ! j'espère que celui la va te plaire, c'est un truc débile et guimauve, mais bon x) oui, j'avais besoin de courage effectivement ! les profs racontent des trucs qui ne se sont jamais passer, et te ridiculise devant tes parents, alors toi tu pète un fou rire ou tu leur tient tête, et tu te prend deux heures de colles plus punitions des parents, mais bon ^^ La suite... La suite ? Ah, bah la voila x)

* * *

Après une semaine de farces et de disputes interminables pour les Avengers, la semaine de vacances en France tant attendue arriva. Selon Tony, il devaient passer cette semaine près de Paris, dans un parc d'attraction. Ils n'étaient pas très chauds pour ça, mais après tout, ils pouvaient aller visiter la ville aussi, et de toute façon, c'était Tony qui payait, donc ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Lorsque toutes les valises furent prêtes, ils prirent le jet privé, et arrivèrent sur une piste privée à l'aéroport. Je vous épargne la crise des fangirl's françaises hystériques des Avengers et de l'heure passée dans les filets de journalistes. Vous voyez, je peux être gentille quand je veux ! Oui, hum... Reprenons ! Donc, ils venaient d'arriver, et Tony se fraya un chemin à travers la foule. Loki regrettait amèrement de ne pas avoir pris son sceptre et mourait d'envie de tuer les journaliste, finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, et descendirent du humer limousine noir, vitre tintées, et alcool à volonté à l'intérieur, pour entrer dans le bâtiment 5 étoiles qu'avait réservé le milliardaire. Après plusieurs minutes pour décider de qui prend qu'elle chambre, ils finirent comme ça : Clint et Natasha, Thor et Loki, après bien sur une bataille verbale un peu violente, Bruce et Tony, et Steve tout seul. Il était hors de question que Tony ou Loki soit seul, ou ensemble. Après multiple coups et injures, ils étaient enfin installés. Alors que Tony et Thor voulaient faire des attractions, les autres voulaient visiter un peu la ville, et aller manger dans un restaurant que Tony avait qualifié de très chic. Les deux gamins bougonnèrent un moment, puis finirent par les suivre. Natasha proposa d'aller faire un tour en haut de la Tour Eiffel, et Loki sourit. Parfait, pensa-t-il. Après encore quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent au pied de la tour de métal comme l'appelait Thor. D'ailleurs, je vais profiter du moment de calme qui se passe pour vous décrire les tenues de chacun. Natasha portait une robe à bustier noire qui était vraiment décolleté, après tout, ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Clint, qui porte un jean's moulant bleu foncé, et un tee-shirt blanc limite transparent. Steve n'a pas voulu changer trop de couleurs, il porte donc un jean's bleu avec un tee-shirt blanc, et un foulard rouge autour du cou. Bruce a une chemise violette et un jean's noir. Tony est en costume noir et rouge, chic en toute circonstance, même à Paris avait-il dit. Loki quand à lui, était tout en cuir, noir bien sur, et ensemble, ils attiraient tous les regards des passants. Finalement, ils montèrent au sommet de la Tour, et avec les lumières de la ville plongée dans l'obscurité, Loki se dit que c'était vraiment le bon moment. Il attrapa Tony par la main et ils s'écartèrent un peu sous l'œil des autres. Loki s'agenouilla et sortit de sa poche un écrin bleu nuit, l'ouvrit, et avec un grand sourire prononça ces paroles :

- Tony, voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

Tony beugua un moment, les yeux brillants, et finit par sourire béatement en murmurant un oui, qui résonna pourtant dans le silence, avant que les Avengers ne se mettent à hurler et a crier qu'ils leur en avaient fallut du temps, et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer et patati et patata.

* * *

je vous félicite pas, personne à trouvé l'idée de Loki, j'aurais peut être du préciser "guimauve" ? En tout cas, je remercie tous ceux qui laissent des rewiew, ça me fait trop plaisir, et c'est grâce à vous que cette fic avance ! Sinon, autre information, je vais déménager, divorce des parents et tout, fin bref... Et j'aurais pas internet pour durée indéterminée ! je vais peut être poster sur le portable, mais ça va être dur ! au pire, j'avancerais toutes mes fics, et comme ça, j'aurais pleins de trucs à vous poster ! allez, bisous tout le monde, je vous aime tout fort !


	16. L'avant veille

Me revoilà ! *évite les tomates et les couteaux* Eh, qui a balancé ce cadeau ? *le prend* Boum ! Aïeee, que celui qui a fait ça se dénonce ! cacher de la dynamite dans un cadeau c'est méchant ! Enfin, je revient avec la suite ! bah oui quand même ! Et je m'excuse par la même occasion de ne pas avoir poster avant !

_**Marion**_ : Merci ! voila la suite ^^ sa va mieux maintenant ^^

_**Loki26300**_ : Alors, UNE NOUVELLE ! Je crois que je vais devoir dire adieu à mon sacrement de meilleure auteure x) Dans ce chapitre, pas de mariage, non, c'est pas du spoil, c'est du trailer d'abord ! Enfin, c'était le but, même moi je savais pas quoi mettre, et puis, je me suis mise à écrire ça, et j'ai gardé parce que ça me faisait délirer ! et c'est trop mignon en haut de la Tour Eiffel comme ça x) Enfin, Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent normalement, enfin, si normalement pour vous comme pour moi, c'est de voir deux espions, un milliardaire, play-boy, philanthrope, génie et je ne sais quoi encore, deux dieux nordiques, un super-soldat congelé pendant 70 ans, et un scientifique qui se fâche tout vert, faire les manèges à sensations de Dysney-Land. Dans ce cas, oui, la semaine se passa tout a fait normalement. A part la demande de Loki au début de la semaine... Et peut être aussi la réaction de Frigga et d'Odin quand ils l'ont su... Ou encore l'appel de Fury pour péter un câble et casser les pieds de tout le monde... Comment ça, Fury c'est normal ? Ah oui... Enfin, il n'y a pas eu d'incident notable on va dire ! Bref... Le dernier jour, Tony décida qu'ils iraient tous manger dans le plus chic restaurant de Paris, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Après seulement quelques secondes, un serveur arrivait à leur table, ouai, quand il y a Tony Stark dans le restaurant, ça ne rigole pas ! Donc, ce fut Natasha qui se chargea de passer les commandes, dans un français impeccable. Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, Tony soupira. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la cuisine française. Il poussa un bouts de pomme de terre avec sa fourchette et se décida finalement à goûter le gratin dauphinois qui lui faisait face. Au dernier moment il se résigna, posa sa fourchette et héla le serveur pour qu'il lui emmène un dessert. Une religieuse exactement. Il fit claquer sa langue quand le dessert arriva, sous le regard blasé des autres, et amusé de Loki. Ouai, imaginez juste deux secondes Tony Stark en train de faire une grimace dégoutté devant un gratin dauphinois, et de baver devant une religieuse au chocolat. Voila ? Bah je suis désolée, mais moi je péterais un fou rire si je n'était pas aussi bien élevée. On m'a toujours interdit de me moquer des gamins... Enfin, reprenons, je m'égare là... Les autres mangèrent normalement, alors que le milliardaire mangeait desserts sur desserts et buvait coupe de champagne sur coupe de vin et ainsi de suite. A la fin du repas, ce fut Clint qui régla la note, avec la carte de Tony bien sur, car celui ci était trop soul pour le faire. Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel pour la dernière nuit, et s'endormirent tous très vite. Le lendemain, le génie se réveilla le premier et descendit dans la salle à manger sans réveiller les autres. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, il était mort de rire au milieu d'une petite dizaine de filles, qui n'avaient apparemment pas remarquer la bague à son doigt, et encore moins Loki, qui se contenta de leur lancer un regard méprisant avant d'embrasser Tony, ce qui eu pour effet de les faire déguerpir.

- Tu aurais pu nous réveiller ! Lui reprocha l'espionne russe.

- Désolé, mais vous dormiez tellement bien que je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Dit Tony d'un ton léger.

- Qu'est-ce-qui te rend d'aussi bonne humeur ? Lui demanda Clint en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, mis à part que dans deux jours on va à Asgard pour le mariage !

- Ah ça... Dit-il dans une grimace, je n'en reviens toujours pas...

* * *

Voila ! Je vous mettrais le chapitre 17 demain, croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens j'vais en enfer ! enfin... Au paradis !


	17. Le mariage

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et non, je ne vous ai pas oublié ! j'ai simplement oublié mon ordi chez mon père, donc j'écrit depuis l'ordi de ma mère, ce qui n'est pas pratique puisque mon frère de 7 ans lis derrière moi -' donc, désolé, mais j'avais prévu un lemon pour ce chapitre, mais je ne pouvais pas l'écrire à cause du pot de colle qu'est mon frère... "Si c'est deux garçons, comment y font pour avoir des bébés dans l'histoire de Fanny ?" Voila ce qu'il a demandé à ma mère... C'est la honte totale... Et ma cousine, que je remercie d'ailleurs du font du cœur est intervenue avec la phrase culte du "La ferme c'est magique !" Qui a fait que mon frère s'est plongé dans un profond réflexion avant qu'il ne déclare que c'était impossible parce que la magie ça existe pas... Mon frère est trop perspicace...

**_Loki26300_** : Oh t'es là ! Bah, le lemon ce sera pour le chapitre prochain, avec un petite touche d'humour, j'ai déjà le scénario dans la tête ;)

Marion : Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen et gomen ! Je sais que j'aurais du le publier y a une semaine ! je suis désolée ! Mais... J'me rattrape avec ce chapitre non ? Surtout que je suis sure que la suite vas te plaire, enfin, le chapitre d'après ?

* * *

Je ne vais pas vous raconter la journée, ni les prochains jours, car ce n'est pas inintéressant, passons plutôt directement au jour de la cérémonie. Le Bifrost s'activa pour emmener les Avengers, Loki et Thor devant Frigga et Odin qui les attendaient.

- Thor, Loki ! Bienvenue amis Midgardiens. Dit Odin d'une voix posée.

Bizarrement, les rapports avec son fils s'étaient considérablement améliorés lorsque Loki avait sauvé Asgard d'une guerre avec Vanaheim. Bon, d'accord, c'était lui qui avait faillit la déclenché, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si les elfes lui avaient reprochés de raconter des conneries... Enfin si, mais... Ouai bon Loki, te cherche pas d'excuse ! Le principale, c'est que les rapport entre papa Odin et son fils chéri soit de nouveaux bien, peut être même mieux qu'avant. Enfin bon, Frigga de son côté était en train d'étouffer Tony, qui s'étouffait d'ailleurs très bien tout seul en entendant les paroles de la déesse

- Maintenant, quand vous serez occupés, vous fermerez la porte à clé.

- Maman ! S'exclama Loki alors que les autres s'étouffaient de rire, sauf Thor, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris le sens de "occupés" dans cette phrase.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils vont jouer au cartes ? Demanda-t-il l'air perdu, faisant redoubler les rires de tout le monde.

Frigga relâcha enfin le milliardaire, et tous prirent la direction du palais, où les deux fiancés devaient se changer pour la cérémonie. Thor et Clint accompagnèrent Loki, Bruce et Steve, Tony. Le génie était presque convaincu qu'ils allaient lui demander de porter une robe, et... C'est ce qu'ils firent. Ou plutôt, ce fut ce que firent des serviteurs Asgardiens. Dorénavant, ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier le futur mari du prince d'Asgard... Du coup, ils repartirent légèrement déconfis, et Tony, qui bouillonnait encore de rage, sortit un costume de marié de sa valise. Après tout, il avait tout prévu ! Il se doutait bien que les Asgardiens lui ferait un coup comme ça. Ses deux amis l'aidèrent à enfiler le costume. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient tout les trois vers la salle de réception si l'on put dire. Et Tony redécouvrit Loki, et en tomba amoureux une deuxième fois. Il le fixa un moment avant de s'avancer et de s'arrêter à côté du dieu. L e prêtre commença à réciter les habituels sermons, et enfin la dernière partie, celle que tout le monde retient le mieux :

- Loki Laufeyson, prince d'Asgard, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Tony Stark ici présent, de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je l'accepte.

- Tony Stark, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Loki Laufeyson ici présent, de l'aimer et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Je l'accepte.

Alors sous les applaudissement, ils s'embrassèrent, et Natasha, qui paraissait pourtant si froide versa même une larme avant de se lever et de se mettre près des mariés pour leur lire le poème qu'elle avait écrit.

C'est le grand jour, un des plus beaux jour de votre vie.  
Échanger des alliances, l'idée vous a ravis.  
Le passage devant le prêtre, vous l'aviez déjà en tête,  
Il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à faire la fête.  
Nous sommes enchantés d'être là, tous réunis  
Et d'être témoins du grand amour qui vous unit.

Et voilà, votre vie de couple est commencée,  
Tout à deux est plus facile, il faut y penser.

Tous vos rêves, ensemble, vous les réaliserez.  
Hardiment, vos projets vous concrétiserez.  
On vous souhaite une vie pleine de joies intenses.  
Miracle de l'amour: il donne des ailes immenses.  
Arrosons donc cette union au vin et au champagne.  
Soyez heureux! Que tous nos vœux vous accompagnent.

Puissent les cieux vous offrir un avenir radieux.  
On voit bien que, l'un pour l'autre vous n'avez d'yeux.  
Un amour qui chaque jour ne cesse de grandir  
Rendra votre vie si belle à en resplendir.

Le grand amour est un magnifique sentiment,  
Au point d'être d'une union le merveilleux ciment.

Viendra peut-être sans tarder l'enchantement,  
Invitant votre amour à un prolongement,  
En envisageant un heureux événement.

Après ces paroles de la veuve noire, qui alla se rasseoir, la salle explosa de nouveau en applaudissement. Puis, ce fut l'heure du banquet, donc, comme dans tout bon mariage, après la cérémonie, on festoie. Et les Asgardiens quand ils festoient, ils festoient dure ! Après quelques coupes de champagne Asgardien, qui est ma foi fort alcoolisé, Tony décida qu'il était temps d'aller danser, ouvrir le bal tout ça quoi... Mais... Oui, il y a toujours un mais, Loki ne voulait absolument pas danser. Alors, Tony lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille, et Loki sourit en entraînant son mari sur la piste de danse.

* * *

Voila ! Alors, vous en dîtes quoi ? J'ai l'impression que c'est nul, j'ai plus de 3100 vues, et 35 rewiews Oo ! Pourquoi ? Enfin, bonne soirée tout le monde, et laissez moi pleins de rewiews, sinon pas la suite ! na ! Oui, je suis de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Désolée ^^ Mais vous devez quand même me laissez des rewiews hain ? *yeux mimis de chat potté*


	18. La lune de miel Réussie ou non ?

Hey ! Bon tout d'abord, je tient à m'excuser de ce retard horrible, mais j'ai des excuses ! premièrement, j'ai récupérer mon ordi, que mon frère à, par je ne sais quels moyens, réussis à tuer T-T mort, sans aucuns signe de vie, j'ai donc perdu toutes mes fictions, dont celle ci que j'avait écrite jusqu'au chapitre 20 ! Mais bon... Je vous prierais donc de baisser vos couteaux et autres objets tranchants, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un !

RAR

**_Marion :_**Ca vaut toujours le coup d'attendre ? Alors, pour la suite, je sais pas, dans deux ou trois jours, ou peut être carrément après Noël, j'aurais de nouveau mon ordi, et je pourrais écrire ce que je veux, dont des lemons ! (enfin *-*) _  
_

**_Loki26300_** : Si mignon ce poème... Y aura-t-il un lemon dans ce chapitre ? Espérons le...

* * *

Danser... Danser... Et encore danser... Ils étaient en train de danser depuis presque deux heures, et franchement, ils iraient bien directement par la case "chambre", mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Alors ils s'arretèrent un peu, et allèrent s'assoir. Je vous passe tous les voeux de bonheur et autres, et les heures d'attentes interminable que les Asgardiens aillent se coucher, pour qu'ils puissent faire de même. Aux environs de 7 heures du matin cependant, il y avait toujours autant de monde, et soudain, ils se souvinrent d'une information capitale donnée par Thor, qu'ils avaient totalement oublié... Le mariage, étant donné qu'il est princier, devait durer une semaine. C'est à ce moment là que Tony poussa un gémissement de desespoir en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de Loki. C'est aussi à ce moment là que Thor passa à côté et qu'il faillit se faire étouffer sous les câlins qui suivirent ses paroles.

- Si vous êtes fatigués, vous pouvez très bien allez dormir, il faut juste que vous soyez là ce soir et... Mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

- Thor, je te l'ai jamais dit, mais il y a des fois où je suis heureux d'être ton frère. C'est rare mais ça arrive... Sourit Loki.

- Barbie je t'adore ! S'exclama Tony en étouffant à moitié le pauvre dieu de la foudre qui n'avait rien compris au mot "Barbie".

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander quelques renseignements sur ce mot étrange, les deux jeunes mariés avaient déjà disparus. Sur le chemin de la chambre, ils s'arretèrent plusieurs fois pour échanger des baisers passionés. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement, - sur la bonne chambre cette fois, t'inquiète pas Steve ! - Tony referma la porte en la claquant et la ferma à clé à taton. Loki était occupé à dénoué la cravate – rouge bien sur – de Tony et à déboutonner sa chemise. Il entraîna le milliardaire dans sa chute lorsque ses jambes heurtèrent le lit et les fit tomber en arrière. Tony se redressa pour plaquer le dieu sur le matelas avant de l'embrasser en défaisant sa chemise. Il ondula les hanches, plaquant son bassin contre celui de Loki. Ses mains carressait le torse pâle du Jotun, et celui ci poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il pinça l'un des bourgeons de chaire. Il inversa les positions de nouveau, retirant la chemise noire du génie d'un geste pressant. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément, et se séparèrent juste de quelques millimètres pour reprendre leur souffle. Tony gémit quand la langue de Loki glissa dans son cou, et remonta vers son oreille que le dieu mordilla légèrement.

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, Thor passa devant la chambre, et soupira.

- Ma mère parlait dont de ce genre d'occupations...

* * *

Et non, pas de lemon, je suis trop désolée, mais rien que cette scène, mon frère l'a lut, donc je me voyais pas vraiment pervertir encore plus son jeune esprit de 7 ans... Mais promis, après Noël, je vous posterais pleins de lemons pour me faire pardonner, et pleins de OS sur ces deux là, et même des Clintasha pour tous les fans, et même des... Je sais pas des quoi mais je trouverais ! vous me pardonnez hein !? *yeux tout suppliants* des reviews ?


End file.
